


Drabbles & Shorts

by thebattleofthefivearmies



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Azog angst, Azog is misunderstood as well, Azog is suicidal, Dori is secretly laughing, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin is trying to be tough, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, ITS ALL ERU'S FAULT, M/M, Morgoth FEELS, Morgoth is everones fucking scapegoat, Morgoth is misunderstood, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ CHAPTER SUMMARIES FOR ANY AND ALL WARNINGS, and he approves of growly Kili, and maybe a heartattack, as needed, but he's mostly failing because, but this time, its all Durin's fault, ori has opinions, ori is just avoiding all this, ori thinks too much sometimes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattleofthefivearmies/pseuds/thebattleofthefivearmies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically where I am going to post all my fills for any prompts that don't turn in to full on story-lines or mini excerpts from stories that I want to write but am not sure about. </p><p>PLEASE LOOK AT 1ST PAGE (&/OR Chapter summaries)  FOR ANY IN-DEPTH DRABBLE/SHORT WARNINGS. I might add warnings to the drabble/short's title if I feel they are necessary</p><p>If any of my drabbles or shorts get even a little positive feed back there's almost a 99.99% chance I'll add more.</p><p>1.) List of Drables and shorts w/ extra info<br/>2.) (drabble) implied Dwalin/Dori; Dwalin approves of protective!Kili<br/>3.) (short excerpt) Fili/Ori Fix-it; After the Botfa<br/>4.) (short excerpt) Morgoth is misunderstood<br/>5.) (short excerpt) Azog hates Durins b/c Durin had a heart<br/>6.) TBD/TBW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of Drabbles & Shorts with respective warnings/tags/details

1.) List of Drables and shorts w/ extra info

> Look here under each title for any infor pertaining to the drabble or short

2.) [Growly, Growly, Chew-Chew](../2029983)

> (drabble) implied Dwalin/Dori; Dwalin approves of protective!Kili

3.) [ **If I Had But One Wish:** What Wasn't Supposed To Be](../2030005)

> (short excerpt) Fili/Ori Fix-it; After the Botfa. Sadly doesn't seem like a fix- it yet, but it is supposed to be

4.) [**Sibling's Love** : In The Begining](../2030172)

>  (short excerpt) Morgoth is misunderstood and it's all because Mahal and Eru and Yavana didn't liisten to Morgoth's warnings and really its all Erus fault

5.) [**Azog's Curse** : Durin's To Blame](../2030283)

> (short excerpt) Azog hates Durins b/c Durin had a heart and didn't kill baby!Azog and so Azog blames Durin for all the torture

6.) TBD/TBW


	2. Growly, Growly, Chew-Chew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin approves of protective!Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the HKM prompt of Touchstarved Dori. Although I didn't exactly fill the prompt, I made a fill based on the OP's comment to the actual prompt fill. 
>
>> Wee perceptive little Kili, bless his cotton socks ♥ (And now I have a mental image of a tiny baby Kili clinging onto Dori's back and growling every time someone goes near him...)
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to apologize for 1.)the hideous run-on sentences because half the time i forget to cut down on my use of commas and 2.) it probably doesnt make sense b/c i woke up SUPER early that morning.

Dwalin noticed things, more than others thought he did, though why they thought burly warriors were stupid was beyond him. Warriors didn't survive battle on just brute strength after all.

Dori, motherly dwarf that he was, seemed to not only know of a great warrior's intellect, but Dwalin was 100% certain that the silver-haired dwarf appreciated that more than his prowess. In fact, Dwalin was most certain that his knowledge combined with his love of tea ( and a certain tea-loving, motherly, fussy dwarf) were the reasons Dori accepted his courtship.

Dwalin, however, had not forseen how much of a problem this tiny (adorable) dwarfling would be. Not only could Dwalin not get close enough to remove his beloved's gorgeous silky-silver hair for the pesky devil's (angel's) mouth, but the puny bugger (cookie) was growling.

_**Growling**_.

At _**him**_.

This meant the gruff warrior couldn't get close enough to kiss (grope) Dori's plump(perky) lips (... bottom). Then again, the daft (cunning) little Durin kept other (filthy, revolting) dwarrows (mongrels) away.

So Dwalin was okay with a second wee dwarfling to look after, even if the shitty (cute) brat (brunet) bit his ear... twice.


	3. If I Had But One Wish: What Wasn't Supposed To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Ori Fix-it; After the Botfa. Sadly doesn't seem like a fix- it yet, but it is supposed to be
> 
> It might not make sense but I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing b/c I'm a lot out of practice so sorry.
> 
> In fact, this seems to make it seem more like a Kili/Ori fic but it's not. At least I hope not, though it might become a Fili/Ori/Kili in the long run, idk.

This wasn't supposed to happen. No man, elf, or dwarf should have been here, lying wounded or dying at the foot of the mountain, former kingdom of the dwarrows. Truthfully, Ori did not think he could do much else other than search for the living.

Nori had slipped him another lion made of knots; their little secret from Dori, who had pulled him into a hug as soon as Ori was in reach. Both had glanced over his injuries, only minor compared to others, tutted and then continued their search of the battlefield. Nori pointed out Balin, Dori likewise with Dwalin.  Nori had perked up at that, hastily mentioning his sightings of Oin, Gloin, and Bombur just after the battle was won.

Ori was thankful that most of their company was accounted for, a minuscule bounce added to his step. However, worry 'till tugged at him with the constant reminder of those not yet found. He prayed to Mahal that Bilbo had no been involved in the battle. That he had indeed returned to his little home in the Shire. Though Thorin's ruling was just , Ori refused to acknowledge the 'betrayal' of Bilbo Baggins. In dwarven culture banishment was considered a merciful punishment for thieves whom had stolen from the royals, a punishment that was to his knowledge had never occurred before when judging a thief's crimes. And though Thorin refused to see sense, Ori new Bilbo had traded the _kings_ oh so _precious_ stone to ensure no battle would be waged between Dwarves and the allied races of Elves and Man.

The hobbit's loving heart would never let Bilbo forgo the chance to save his beloved companions, even knowing he would most likely would not receive any thanks. But Ori thanked him, silently and reverently. He owed the burglar.  Everyone did.

* * *

Having firmly convinced himself that Bilbo was on his way to his beloved Shire, Ori sent thoughts of friendship and safety his way. The scribe could almost imaging his hobbit friend, in Bag End, reading his books of adventures and herbs. So it was a surprise to him, having thought Bilbo's need for the Shire trumped the cold-hearted king and his twelve companions, to catch the familiar sight of  the short sword when he lifted his head from his futile search for a pulse on an elf corpse gone cold.

He cried out and scrambled towards it whilst searching for the familiar head of curls. But what his teary eyes found instead made his heart clench. The dark hair could have been anyone's, many dwarrows having similar chocolate colored hair. Kíli -the youngest of the thirteen, second prince of Erebor, King of Mischief, Elf friend- was laying in a small clearing in the center of many orc and goblin bodies.

The young prince wasn't moving, perhaps not even breathing. Ori's limbs felt as though they were made of stone, dread weighing down his very soul.


	4. Sibling's Love: In the Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My most preferred piece, one I will probably work on when I've got the time.
> 
> This stems from my head canon of Orcs being MAJORLY misunderstood, and Morgoth being the other gods/Valar's scapegoat and really just a lot of Morgoth Feels.

In the beginning there was Love.

Love was gentle. Love was vibrant. Love was joyous.  Love was passionate.  Love was fearless. Love was calm. Love was masculine.  Love was feminine. Love was kind. Love was true. Love was hope-filled. Love was quiet. Love was all-encompassing. Love was everlasting. Love was song. And Love was, by all rights, supposed to be happy and content with that.

But Love was not content; for you see, Love was more than just that, Love was sad.

(Let it be known that Love is male and female, but to Love's children Love is known as Mother. That is why all accounts- save for the children of Yavanna- speak of "Mother of all" and "Father of none" instead of Love itself.)

(Yavanna's children refer to Love as "The Mother of Essence" and switch between masculine and feminine pronouns freely, depending on which family recites their creation; e.g., Tooks refer to "The Mother of Essence" but use "he", "his", and "him" as the pronouns whilst Baggins' refer to "The Mother of Essence" but use "she", "her", and "hers" instead.)

Love was sad. Love was alone.

So Love decided to create beings from her own essence to share all that she was. First came Mahal, strongest of them all. Next was Eru, artistic of them all. Third was Morgoth, gentlest of them all. Last, but not least, came Yavanna, kindest of them all.

And so Love cared for them. She nourished them, gave them shape, and taught them how to do everything imaginable and more. They learned to sing, to dance, to hope, to laugh, to cry, and discover themselves. And most of all, she bade them to remember each other.

But remember they did not. Eru and Mahal were besotted with their Sister, youngest of the four, their beloved Yavanna. (It is said in the tales of old and in Hobbit's still, that Morgoth was joyous, for his Sister was loved and wanted for nothing. Speculation and suspicion, however, twisted the tales, for now Morgoth was told to be jealous, his hatred towards all things blinding him, leading to his attack on this siblings.)

Though in their infatuation they forgot Morgoth, their gentlehearted Brother, who remembered each of them. Morgoth, out of love for his Family, did not procalim this slight aloud or even in private, only advised them to harden their hearts for Yavana would not choose them both. Advice to which both Brothers scorned, scoffing at Morgoth's counsel.

Yavanna was courted for many eons and ages, unwilling to voice that one Brother was more beloved than the rest. But the two eldest persisted, claiming there would be no ill will between the chosen suitor and the rejected suitor. It was then Yavanna gave in, resting her favor on Mahal.

(Let it be known that Morgoth gave warning to his dear Sister, for neither of his Brothers would not take kindly to being turned away, no matter what they claimed.) 

Eru grew angry and cried out at the hollow emptiness that grew in his breast, the undying longing that was never to be sated. It was Morgoth whom reached out to give solace to Eru in rememberance of his Sibling, seeking to lessen the ache of animosity in his Brother's song. Yet Eru,  _blinded_ by his choler, lashed out against such comfort so vehemnetly that the poisonious bitterness pierced Moroth's heart. 

Morgoth, true to his nature, forgave Eru, embraced the poison, sholdered the brunt his Brother's black _rage_ , swore to never let his Family suffer such agony again, banished himself, and _never looked back_.


	5. Azog's Curse: Durin's To Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (short excerpt) Azog hates Durins b/c Durin had a heart and didn't kill baby!Azog and so Azog blames Durin for all the torture  
> ((probably makes 0 sense, sorry.))

 It's a dark day, the day that Azog came into being. No comfort was he given. No love did he receive. Only blood and death welcomed him upon entering this world.

 

It was the Dwarves who murdered the ones who 'birthed' him. Dwarves who slaughtered they whom were tasked with raising the young elf child into an orc of great power. For that is what he was, before darkness planted it's seed in his heart.

 

Oh, how he hated what he became, tortured and mutilated elfling he was no more; how he yearned for the gift those dwarves could give him, pure, blissful death. But the pale being - twisted and mangled - found no rest that day, for a single Dwarrow petitioned that his life be spared, the others deferring to his application of authority.

 

Azog learned the Dwarrow's name, Durin, and swore to end him and all of his kin.

 

_He would **never** forget._

 

_He would **never** forgive._

 

* * *

 

 

He wished to do more then end Durin's line. No, death would not be bestowed upon that line just yet. Azog had a different plan, a sweeter, more satisfying plan than simple beheading and such. The orc craved the sweet screams of pain and anguish, brought only by wounds that do not bleed. Wounds inflicted to the heart and soul of his prey through guilt and grief.

 

Azog had witnessed the weakness of Durin's line before, and lusted after such sweet agony. The pale one saw how Durin's thirst for gold had transformed to the greed of blood, lust for family. Dwarves, Elves, and Men alike misjudged the depths of darkness within an Orc's heart. There was no familial value, no parent and child, brother and brother, grandfather and grandson. Power. Strength. Hate. That is what the Orc's valued. That is what measured their worth.

 

Frenzied fighting, to fast to really register someone being cornered and herded away, so far away. A company of fourteen now diminished to thirteen with no knowledge of when or how. Four injured, of them only one life threatening. Rushed search parties - not including the injured- took up a search, now two, three, four, and more.  

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm gonna finish this one simply becasue it was really hard to get in this mind set and too easy to get out of it. Feel free to use it, just let me know if you do.  
> The main Idea this stems form is that Orcs, like the original orcs, were once Elves only they were mutilated and tortured into becoming orcs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work under this name, second work on AO# in total, and first in the Hobbit fandom. Any Criticism is welcome, I'll try to respond to any of the crit, comments, or questions as soon as I possible can.
> 
> AND PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK A WARNING WAS SKIPPED/SHOULD BE ADDED.


End file.
